With the continued development of various types of recording media such as compact disks, (CDs), video cassettes and the like and the containers therefor, various specially designed storage racks have been devised for orderly storage of such recording-media and the containers in which the recordings are enclosed.
A typical container for CDs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,829 issued to P M Clemens. Containers of this type may be stored in racks such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,345; 4,779,730; and 4,889,244. All these racks support the containers standing on edge in a vertical position. While these racks serve their intended purpose, some are more complex that necessary, more difficult to manufacture and some may not be as aesthetically pleasing as they could otherwise be.